


Entered the Nightbird

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Megatron is a dirty old mech, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unconscious sex partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover





	

Doctor Fujiyama was busy with his crew of technicians, checking Nightbird over throroughly after the Autobots had retrieved her and turned her over to them.

He was just about to open an access panel on her abdomen, when he noticed something strange. A whitish fluid was trickling down her inner thigh. "Hmm. What is this?" he wondered. None of Nightbird's lubricants or other mechanical fluids were this color, or of this consistency. It seemed to thicken slightly upon exposure to air. "I wonder what it is the Decepticons have done to her," he mused, "Perhaps the Autobots can help me find out."

*

Optimus Prime arrived at the University, along with Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Spike, Perceptor, Jazz, Gears, and Ironhide.

"What can we do for you, Doctor?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Something very strange. It would be easier to show you than tell you," Dr. Fujiyama replied. He led the way to an exam table, where Nightbird, still deactivated, was lying. A little more of the whitish fluid had leaked from the Ninja near her crotchplate, and had pooled slightly on the table. "Nothing we constructed her with could produce a substance like that."

Perceptor rubbed his chin. "Do you have a sample I can examine more closely?"

"Right here," the doctor replied, handing the Autobot scientist a microscope slide. Perceptor transformed and shifted the slide so he could magnify it.

Perceptor was silent while he scanned the sample. Then finally he spoke. "Oh, dear."

"What is it, Perceptor?" Optimus asked.

"The substance leaking from Nightbird contains Cybertronian Cyber-DNA," Perceptor replied.

Spike was immediately curious. "Hey, let me have a look," he said.

"I'm not sure you should--" Perceptor spoke up, but Bumblebee boosted Spike up so he could take a peek through the microscope's barrel.

"Oh, WOW," Spike remarked, "This looks like something out of Health Class. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it looked like sperm cells wiggling around in there."

"Spike, that's exactly what those are," Perceptor informed him.

"Oh, GROSS!" Spike exclaimed, "You mean someone used Nightbird as their own personal sex toy? But who would have done such a thing?"

"I'll give you three guesses, and they all add up to one thing. Megatron," Optimus Prime stated.

The other Autobots present groaned in disgust. "Megatron must be pretty desperate if he's using Earth robots for.......that," Jazz remarked.

"So, ontop of everything else we know about Megatron, now we know he's a dirty old mech," Bumblebee stated.

"Yeah, what a pervert," Gears agreed.

"But HOW would he have been able to in the first place? Earth robots don't have......unless..........." Spike trailed off, then something in his mind clicked. He stared accusingly at Doctor Fujiyama. "Did you give Nightbird _a vagina_?!"

Doctor Fujiyama chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Uh, yes, I did," he said, "It was part of a research project, to see if we could give robots the ability to feel specific kinds of pleasure, and form bonds from it."

Spike facepalmed and ughed. "I don't even want to _think_ about what Megatron was doing to her."

***

 _EARLIER_ :

As Megatron waited for Bombshell and Soundwave to set up the equipment to reprogram Nightbird, he took the not-yet-activated ninja into a private room in his temporary base. There was a recharge berth there, and he bent the uncognizant Nightbird over it. His hand searched between her thighs, and he tugged loose the plating covering her crotch. His fingers probed and searched, and soon located what he was after. "Seems the humans decided to make you _fully functional_ ," Megatron said, smirking, as he found an interface port. It was certainly large enough to accomodate his massive member. While he continued to explore the ninja's interface port, some lubricant began leaking from it. "Excellent," Megatron gloated, "You're not even activated, yet my touch is already getting you slick." He stepped back, allowing his own interface panel to slide open. He was already fully erect, the sight of this female robot having aroused him the microsecond he laid optics on her. "That's better," he said to himself, as his huge rod was now free of the constraints of his codpiece. The shiny, ebony tool was now at a 70 degree angle pointing upwards, a trickle of whitish precum leaking from the slightly mushroomed tip. Whenever he got an erection, it tended to press uncomfortably against the interface panel plating, making the need for sexual release just that more urgent.

He probed her port again to check lubricant levels. It wasn't quite enough, in his estimation. He wanted this to be perfect, and his preferred level of lubrication was a little more than the current trickle. He certainly didn't want to damage her in the heat of passion. He found a sensor node that bulged slightly, and was somewhat soft and malleable, located where what on a human female would be the clitoris. He certainly knew his way around a Cybertronian female's clitoral sensor, however, and this wasn't that different, so he used his index finger to flick at it gently. After a few moments, the port began lubricating quite a bit more. At last, Megatron deemed it sufficient to attempt penetration. He grasped the sides of Nightbird's hips as he positioned himself to enter her. He gasped as the bulge of his glans slid into the port, the pleasure of contact causing a jolt of sensation. He slowly pushed his way in until he bottomed out at the end of the tunnel. He noticed the port was coated with something softer than metal, almost like silicone, and had a raised texture to it that pleased him as his member rubbed against it. Megatron had no idea that it was almost identical to the textures used in human male masturbatory aids such as Fleshlights. However, he was positive that the Humans didn't have Transformers in mind when they constructed Nightbird's interface port. Clearly, despite Nightbird's massive size compared to them, the Humans intended to use her for pleasure as well! The Decepticon Leader snorted to himself. Why, he'd be a much better, more suitable partner than any of those flesh creatures!

Megatron grunted as he began thrusting, at an even, rapid pace that set his pleasure circuits ablaze. After four million years with no release, it felt good to plunge his massive cyberpenis into a port again. The pullbacks massaged just under the head of his glans, the most erogenous zone, as the textured port surface plucked at the ridge, increasing his sensitivity. The slick lubricant felt good as it facilitated the sliding back and forth. His interface twitched within the port suddenly, and a familiar sensation from his core suddenly made it all the way through his penis, almost like an explosion. "YES! OH, **YES**!" he shouted, as he hit his climax, burying himself as deeply as possible into that port and filling it with pulse after pulse of sticky white cybersemen. The deposit was large, and having nowhere to go, it started to leak out around his rod. Venting heavily, he slumped over his immobile partner, basking in the tremors that passed through him during his orgasm and continued, his body twitching as if he was malfunctioning while trying to process all the overwhelming sensations he'd been feeling. Once he'd recovered, he got up, replacing the ninja robot's crotch plate hastily, then getting a rag to clean up the mess.

Bombshell's voice came from the other side of the door. "Megatron, we're ready," he said.

"I'll be right there," Megatron replied. He picked Nightbird up and prepared to carry her out of the room. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy having _you_ around, heh heh heh heh heh!" he said to the unconscious ninja robot.

 

The End?


End file.
